Blood is Thicker than Water
by Hades Wrath
Summary: Inuyasha is a hanyou, not loved by neone. that changes when Kagome, another hanyou, talks to him and they get to know one another. Rated M for future lemonslimesfluff, also violence language and rape
1. A lone kid

Chapter 1

A Lone Kid

Sup you guys! if u have read my other story and liked it...sry but it is on hold now.Thisis my new story and i hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form.

A lone kid sat on the bus, staring at the outside world. No one next to him, even though he was in a spacious three seater. He liked being alone, no one to bother or pester him. He did not have any friends. He was usually shunned for his blood before people could get to really know him. Between the beatings and the name calling, this hanyou appreciated being alone. For being half demon and half human, his parents were murdered in front of him, he was abused, and he was unloved.

The bus arrived at the school and he jumped off before it even stopped. He was in no hurry…just wanted to get out of there. He took out his ID, taking a long stare at him. He looked pretty disheveled. His silver hair was a mess and his silver furry ears were pressed to his head. His amber eyes w ere clouded over with sleep and loneliness. This was the new Inuyasha Takashi. This would be his second year at Shikown High School, Shithole, USA. Only two more years and he would be out of here. Walking through security, he had his bag checked and walked along to his first period class.

Walking through the oh so familiar halls, full of jocks, gangsters and sluts, Inuyasha took out his schedule, finding he had History first. Well History Honors to be exact. He was pretty smart, he found school pretty easy. All his classes were honors except the ones that could not be honors.

"Move it half-breed!" yelled one of the jocks. Inuyasha believed this to be towards him. Surprisingly it was not. There was another hanyou, a dog one by the smell of it. He looked at her and realized she was gorgeous. Long raven black hair and two little black ears were on the top of her head. She had chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in with a dog like black fur tail coming from her black cargo pants. She wore a black t shirt and tons of chains on her pants. One word that could explain her was HOT!

"Did you hear me! I said move!" at this the jock pushed the black hair goddess, causing her to drop her stuff. The hallways erupted in a frenzy of "Ohhh's" and the jock just laughed and left. Inuyasha walked over to the girl, helping her pick up her stuff.

"You ok?" asked Inuyasha

"Ya… Thanks…" she gently whispered.

'She's shy…' thought Inuyasha.

"What's you name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome…yours?" replied Kagome.

"Inuyasha," replied the male hanyou. The bell rang and kids were off to their classes. Before Inuyasha knew it, Kagome was gone and he was heading to his history class. History was not that exciting for Inuyasha; he had lived through most of it so he was not surprised by most of it.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Totosi and started taking attendance. Once he started outlining the school year, Inuyasha slipped his Ipod headphones into his ears and muted out the teacher with loud music. About thirty minutes later, a person tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder as he was spacing out and listening to his music. Taking out his headphones and turning round, Inuyasha was met with a kid with short black hair, in a pony tail. He had purple eyes, and wore a dark royal purple wife beater and black cami pants with chains.

"Sup, the names Miroku!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Inuyasha," replied the slightly annoyed hanyou.

"So what's up with this school, I'm new here and all these demons and preps scare the shit out of me!" said Miroku

Inuyasha had to laugh at this. He remembered when he was new here and was scared like this kid. Yet he never thought this "punk" kid would be such a…..punk!

"Well….stay away from the preps...they scream a lot. The jocks will try to mess with you, and the gangsters….well they will just act…ghetto," said Inuyasha. Miroku wrote this all down in his notebook.

"Ahh! I see, thanks for the help. So what classes do you have?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha threw his schedule to Miroku. The bell signaling homeroom rang and as the morning announcements went on, Miroku studied Inuyasha's schedule.

"Hmmm….seems like we have the same schedule," said Miroku. A 'Keh' was all that was heard from the hanyou.

The bell rang and the kids left the class to go to second period. Inuyasha and Miroku dropped their History books off in their lockers. Grabbing their gym uniforms, the two new friends headed off to gym.

How was it? plz review! helps keep me motivated, even the flames...but plz dont torch me 2 much


	2. A dark haired angel

Hey soory i havent updated in a while. Internet is down and i just was able to get to the library today(work sucks). Im working at 2 jobs now and weird enough I'll prlly be able to update faster. Well for those who reviewed thank you very much! All types of reviews are welcomed, even flames for they can hey me write better. Well on with the story!

Chapter 2

A Black Haired Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form, same with any trademarked names of products I use in this fan fiction.

A black haired angel sat in class, listening to her Ipod. She needed to calm down from hat happened earlier this morning. Between the bully and the cute inu-hanyou boy who helped her, her nerves were on end.

'Inuyasha…..I wonder if I'll see him again this year….hopefully I will,' thought Kagome as the teacher drabbed on about the boring lesson. She did not have to listen to it to pass this class with an A. All her classes were too easy for her, yet her father would not let her skip grades. At first both her parents were thinking about it, but after her mother died her father changed. He would not let her skip grades and started to drink. Every night he would come home and beat her after getting drunk. He never tried anything really bad until that one night.

'Flashback'

"Kagome! Get down here!"

Kagome hurried downstairs too meet her drunken father. She had not done anything wrong, yet she knew her father would make up something to beat her for.

"Sit down," said her father coldly.

Kagome sat down to be met with a slap across the face. Tears started to swell to her chocolate brown eyes, but she held them in for fear of the repercussions.

"You slut!" yelled her father. "I know you have been fucking around, just like your mother!"

These words were acid to her sensitive ears. All of those words we untrue, yet her father believed it was the truth. She was still a virgin, and her mother never cheated on her father. Her mother and father were in love since they met. Her mom was a beautiful dog demon from a very powerful dog demon pack. Kagome's mother had short dark black hair and calm blue eyes. Kagome looked very much like her mother, without the dark clothing and long hair.

"So you want to fuck around? Well I guess I'll just give you what you want!" barked her father.

"NO!" screamed Kagome. No one heard this though for the house was empty besides those two. This was a double-edged sword, for she would not be rescued, yet her brother Souta would not have to listen to this happen to her. Soon a ball gag was put in her mouth and she was tied down to her father's bed. She was now alone in her father's bedroom with no one to help her. Her father took off his clothes and started ripping off hers. She was now tied down and naked before her father. His face was inches from hers and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He started to touch her all over her body. His rough hands hurt Kagome and she screamed out at the ball gag to no avail. Her heart was beating faster and faster, and soon she was seeing red. Her father was about to penetrate her when her demon came out. Her claws grew and her eyes turned a midnight blue. Black streaks appeared on her cheeks and a blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead. With the extra strength, she broke the straps and knocked her father out. She then ran to her room, locked the door and turned back to her usual self. She sat in her room and cried for the rest of the night, too afraid to call the police.

'End Flashback'

The bell rang and Kagome was knocked out of her nightmare. Gathering her stuff, she headed out the classroom door to her locker. Looking at her schedule she found gym to be her next class. Kagome grabbed her gym clothes, closed her locker, and returned to listening to her Ipod.

Please Review!(next chap I'll start putting the reiviewers name in the chap and personally thanking them)


	3. Work Out!

Disclaimer: This is for the rest of the story, I don't own Inuyasha or ne other people from the series, but I may own certain characters that r made up in this fanfiction….sooo……hands the fuck off of my guys! Gets evil looks from lawyers and mothers for dropping the f-bomb opps…..run!

Inuyasha walked into the gym with Miroku in tow behind him. Being the first day, no one had to change and Miroku and Inuyasha headed for the bleachers to sit down. Gym was a class that he was good at, being half demon and all. Sad part was, he was stronger than most of the demons in there, yet he didn't let them know that. Heading to the bleachers, that is when he saw her. Kagome was sitting across the gym from him and Miroku listening to her I pod and taping her foot. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the sleeve and pulled him towards Kagome.

"Hey where are we going? Oh…I see….u think that raven haired girl is hot…well she sure is," said Miroku. Instead of meaning Kagome, he sadly meant Yura. Yura, she was known as the school slut. Inuyasha beat Miroku over the head for even thinking he was pulling him towards that trash can.

"No you idiot….Now just follow me we r gonna sit up there," said Inuyasha as he hoped to the top of the bleachers.

'Well…..ok just cuz I might be able to see down her shirt if I try...' thought Miroku. Now Yura didn't really sleep with a lot of guys, she just played with oh so many. She would control them as if she had hairs connected to the guy's limbs. As Miroku took time to look at Yura's "ample parking", Inuyasha stared at his raven haired beauty. For Inuyasha this was a pretty good day.

'This day can not get any worse…..' thought Kagome. So far all day, she had been teased and picked on, bothered and pestered. She was starting to get really pissed off and she was starting to get mad. Calming her demon, Kagome proceeded to continue listening to her I pod and going on with her life. As she listened to her favorite song, some idiot came and sat down next to her. Well he really didn't sit next to her, more like knock her completely off the bleachers, earning laughs from kids around. Pissed off, Kagome just got up and sat on the little edge he did leave. Sinking back into her music, a high pitched "Hiten!" was heard through out the world, centering in this gym. The thing that produced the sound knocked Kagome on the ground again and that was the straw that broke the camels back. Emitting a loud growl, Kagome stood up and pushed the girl off the guys lap. In doing so, the girls skirt flew up giving the school a view that some, a.k.a Miroku, liked while others looked at other things. The only person not laughing or staring at Yura was Inuyasha, who was staring at Kagome. Knowing how Yura was, he knew this was not going to turn out good.

"Who the fuck just pushed me!" scream Yura. Turning around to see Kagome, Yura faced her and decided to get in her face.

"So…it was YOU!" snarled Yura.

"Maybe it was….maybe it wasn't, why don't you figure that out miss smart one," said Kagome with a smile.

"What the fuck is your problem your problem you dirty little hanyou?! Don't you know who your talking to?!" shrieked Yura.

"Well since I'm looking at you, you're in my face, and my remarks are towards you, then I am talking to you. Wow your not that smart are you?" said Kagome with a smirk.

"Ok I don't know what the fuck your problem is or who the fuck you are, but you don't talk to my girl like that!" yelled Hiten standing up and pushing Kagome. Inuyasha saw this and decided to step in. Hiten would not get the chance to hit Kagome while he's there. Dropping his book bag next to Miroku, Inuyasha leaped down the bleachers landing directly between Kagome and Hiten. Baring his fangs, Inuyasha turned towards Hiten cracking his knuckles.

"Heh what is a weak little hanyou like you going to me. Me being a full demon and all, I don't know who the fuck you think u are!" asked Hiten, baring his fangs back and standing up straight. Pushing Inuyasha back to the ground, Hiten and those watching proceeded to laugh at Inuyasha. Standing up Inuyasha's eyes started to cloud red. Inuyasha pulled back, giving Hiten a right fist in his face. Hiten flew across the gym and caught the attention of the whole gym. Yura proceeded to attack Kagome by slapping her across the face, after which Kagome recovered and slashed at Yura with her claws. As those two went at it, Inuyasha and Hiten were fighting tooth and claw. Hiten was throwing lighting at Inuyasha while Inuyasha was throwing back Blades of Blood. Both were equally matched as were the girls. Soon security and teachers caught the 4 trouble makers. Separating them, Hiten and Yura played to the teachers, crying and saying the two hanyous started it. They got out of punishment while Inuyasha and Kagome received full blame. Stunned the two hanyous complained and were quieted quickly. They each received a week's detention and that was the end of it.

Hey thanxs for reading an please review. sorry for the shortness and time it took. next chap is written up but its short ill upload it later but ya thanxs again and flames r welcome


End file.
